Hospital Visit
by eliza2011
Summary: Noel comes to visit Hanna in the hospital.  While there, he sees Aria and confronts her about Mr. Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

Aria looked through the open hospital room door to see Noel entering Hanna's room. Aria shifted uncomfortably as he approached her.

"Hey, Noel", she said, as she said it she saw something flicker across his face—anger.

"Hello, Aria," Noel said coldly, "I just came to visit Hanna".

"The doctors are running some tests, but she should be back any time now," Aria responded.

"Oh…well. I guess I can come back later"

"Noel. Wait. What's going on? You seem mad at me. What did I do?"

Noel's face suddenly got dark. "You know exactly what you did". Aria looked at him confused, then he continued, "I saw you. I'm not stupid. I knew something was up between you and Mr. Fitz after I walked in on you two yelling about his poem, so I followed you to Camp Mona. I saw you sneak off with him. I saw you two kissing!"

Aria just stood, mouth open unable to speak. She finally stuttered out a response, "I-I-I don't know what you think you saw, but I wasn't kissing Ez—Mr. Fitz". Suddenly Aria realized how futile denying the whole thing was and her face flushed in exasperation.

"Can it Aria", Noel continued, "I have proof". He whipped out his phone to expose a snap shot of Aria and Ezra making out in the car.

"Noel, what are you going to do with that?"

"What do you think I'm going to do with this?" Noel practically barked back, "I'm going to show everyone. I'm going to get this creep out of Rosewood. I'll send him to jail".

Aria's eyes widened in shock. She'd never seen this side of Noel before. "You can't do that! You have no right to destroy Ezra. He's a good person. He doesn't deserve to be punished".

"Can you hear yourself, Aria. 'He doesn't deserve to be punished'. Come on. He's a teacher and you are a minor—enough said. It's illegal. He should go to jail and I'll make sure he gets there".

Aria felt herself begin to breakdown in tears. This took Noel by surprise and his demeanor softened a bit as he walked over to comfort her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she sobbed into his chest. "You can't report him, Noel. You just can't. I love him. I won't be able to survive without him". Noel pulled away. Aria could tell that her last statement had irked him a bit, but she hoped that it had jarred him enough that he'd reconsider.

"Ok. Ok. I won't say anything…yet," Noel said in an attempt to comfort her, "But, whatever you are doing with Mr. Fitz, it just isn't right".

"What isn't right?" Hanna called from the door as a nurse wheeled her in. It was two days since Hanna's accident and she was recovering quickly. Well, most of her was recovering quickly, but she still couldn't remember A's identity or anything from the night of the accident.

Aria wiped her eyes quickly to remove any evidence that she'd been crying and began, "Just what happened to you, Hanna. It left us all really shaken up".

"There's no reason to cry. I'm fine. The doctors say I'll be back to normal in no time," Hanna retorted.

"Um. Ok. I guess that's one way to look at it," Aria said, "Can you guys excuse me for a second. I'm just going to call my Mom to let her know I'll be here a while longer".

Out of the corner of her eye, Aria caught sight of Noel shaking his head. It was clear that he knew that she didn't plan on calling her Mom, but there was nothing she could do about Noel for now. She had to let Ezra know what was going on. He needed to be prepared.

She walked into the hallway and pulled out her phone to text him. _Hey- I know who wrote on your car window. It was Noel. He's pissed, but I don't think he'll tell anyone about us…yet. _

She didn't have to wait more than 20 seconds for the response from Ezra. _Ok. I guess that's good news, but I'm still worried._ She was worried to. She'd never seen Noel so upset before and she was afraid of what he was capable of, but she didn't want to tell Ezra this. She couldn't risk losing Ezra again especially not because her boyfriend—her ex-boyfriend—was upset. Aria needed to find a way to convince Noel not to tell ever and more importantly she needed to destroy the evidence that Noel had on his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria walked back into Hanna's hospital room to find Noel and Hanna gabbing away, but the second Noel noticed Aria, he fell silent. The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Hanna chimed in, "Gosh, guys. We are interesting people. We should be able to find something to talk about. Come on. Aria-you lived in Iceland for a full year. You've experienced so much, you must have a story to tell".

Noel couldn't contain himself and he whispered, "Yeah. She's experienced a lot but the important question is with whom she's experienced it".

Aria felt a wave of panic flow through her body. In that moment, she realized that she could absolutely not trust Noel with her secret. He would tell at some point.

Hanna looked from Noel to Aria. Noel looked mad and Aria looked frightened. "What's wrong with you guys? Did you have a fight?" Hanna asked confused.

"Something like that", Aria responded.

"Exactly like that", Noel corrected.

Hanna continued, "Oh. Did you break up?"

Aria looked hesitantly at Noel, unsure of what to say. Noel, apparently feeling none of Aria's hesitation, blurted out, "You bet we did".

Surprised by his candor, Aria simply responded, "Yeah. Maybe it'd be best if I left. I'll come back to visit you tomorrow Hanna".

Hanna, still a bit confused by what had just transpired, responded meekly, "Um…Ok…Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow".

Aria quickly walked out the door and sprinted to her car. She needed to see Ezra immediately.

She rapped firmly on his door. Each time she had come to Ezra's apartment in the past, she had been completely unafraid of people seeing her, but now she had an eerie sense that someone was watching her. She hoped that she was just being paranoid, but, in truth, who knows? Both A and Noel had followed her without her knowing, so she couldn't be too careful.

She rapped again. Where was Ezra? Just as she was about to leave, she could hear him through the door shouting, "Coming! Coming! Wait just a second". He swiftly opened the door and smiled at the sight of Aria.

"Come in", he said, as he opened the door further and stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks", she said, as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

After their make-out session in his car, she felt like their relationship needed to move faster. She was having more trouble controlling her thoughts or her body when she was around him. She wanted him more than ever and it was becoming nearly impossible to _just_ kiss him. But, now that Noel knew, it was imperative that Aria stick to just kissing Ezra. She couldn't take their relationship further in case the authorities found out about them. Legally, a kiss was one thing and sex was a completely different, way worse thing.

Pulling away reluctantly, Ezra began, "Fill me in on the Noel situation. What…". Before he could finish his thought, Aria pulled him in again for a kiss. She was unwilling to discuss the "Noel situation" yet and most importantly, she was unwilling to give up Ezra's lips that quickly. Ezra let out a quiet groan and relinquished himself to her—unable to resist her. Ezra slowly pulled Aria over to the couch and they lay down and melted deeper into their embrace. Within seconds they both forgot completely about the "Noel situation".


	3. Chapter 3

Still lip locked, Aria felt Ezra's hand move from her hip, under her shirt and slowly up her back. "Stop", she commanded, breathlessly. A look of dejection and confusion crossed Ezra's face.

"I'm sorry…" he began.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I like having your hand there. I mean I like where this is going" Ezra smiled and Aria couldn't help but smile in return. He leaned in for another kiss, but she quickly pulled away, "BUT" she nearly yelled for fear that if she didn't say it immediately she never would, "we can't do that ".

"Why not?" Ezra asked playfully, giving her a light peck on the lips and playing with a lock of her long brown hair.

"Because of Noel", the minute her words entered the room, she could feel a small chill and Ezra pulled away from her.

"Oh. I see. You're not ready to move on so quickly. I get it".

"No, you don't get it, Ezra", Aria said quickly, trying to make the hurt look on Ezra's face disappear, "We can't do _that _because Noel knows about us. I don't give a crap about Noel in the way you were thinking. I just don't want you to get into any more trouble if Noel does tell someone".

Ezra felt both touched that his girlfriend was trying to protect him and completely panicked that she thought she needed to protect him from the law. This was bad. This was way worse that he thought it was. Noel was a punk kid, but Ezra had thought that Noel would never intentionally hurt Aria.

"You actually think Noel will tell on us?" Ezra asked.

Aria merely nodded in response.

Unable to think of an adequate response, Ezra pulled Aria in for a hug to comfort her.


End file.
